spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendigoboi
Wendigoboiz, also known as Windigoboiz '''and occassionally '''Wetikoboiz, are a rare species of spinnyboi commonly found in myths. According to legend, they were once normal spinnyboiz who transformed into these boiz after committing an act of cannibalism (they can also be the offspring of Cariboi and Yeti boiz). Appearance Wendigoboiz usually have wintery colored fur, with their fur usually being either a silver or a grayish blue, however occassionally they'll be a silvery lavender or grayish purple. They will always wear a white lei and a white antler item. They have odd, black eyes with crimson eyes, and always have their ribs showing, no matter how full they are. Behavior Wendigoboiz are notorious for their behavior towards other creatures, thinking of them less like living creatures and more like slices of cake. They are HIGHLY cannibalistic, actively snacking on all sorts of creatures, even fellow Wendigoboiz. They prefer hunting species of spinnyboi, as it gives them more of an adrenaline rush then other creatures, however they will still often hunt down other species. The only species they are guaranteed not to hunt are leggies and deers, as they have a creepy obsession with deer and deer-like species. Not only do they like preforming cannibalism themselves, but they also enjoy convincing other species to commit cannibalism, mostly cheese tigers, leggies, and deer, do to their previously mentioned obsession with deer and all similar species, and the fact that the smell of a cheese tiger's cheese will attract them. Often they will at first make their victim hallucinate vividly, and using these hallucinations create a voice in their head that compels them to commit cannibalism. If they deny doing so no matter what, the Wendigoboi will either possess them or kill them right then and there. Diet Wendigoboiz never eat beans, and instead opt for eating entirely meat. They can and will eat literately any kind of meat, however some of their favorite meats are; *Wendigoboiz (not a kidder) *Cheesyboiz *Nadderboiz *Melted Cheesyboiz *Lunar Cheesyboiz Traits Wendigoboiz don't have many abilities, however their main ability is terrifying. Their most prominent ability is the power to possess other creatures. When they first enter a creature's body, they can cause extreme hallucinations, and often create a voice inside their victims head that will try and convince them to attempt to eat their own kind. However, if that fails, they can fully possess the victim, gaining complete control over their body. Here are some notable signs that can confirm whether or not your friend has been possessed by one, excluding the obvious "trying to eat others of their kind" part; *Have they suddenly become very skinny? *Have they gone completely silent, or have only communicated in whistles? *Do they appear to have horns growing on their head? *Have their eyes become bloodshot, or have their pupils turned crimson? If a cannibalistic creature has all these features, they have likely been possessed by a Wendigoboi. Habitat Wendigoboiz live in the coldest parts of Jamaa, the parts so chilly that boiz haven't dared colonize them. However, they are very, very, VERY rarely found lurking in the most freezing parts of Mount Shiveer. Trivia *The scientific name of a Wendigoboi is Est Autem Comedenti, meaning Eater of Kind. *The name for a group of Wendigoboiz is a Psychosis, do to their enjoyment of driving other species of boiz insane. *You probably shouldn't eat Wendigoboi meat, as it contains a chemical that can drive people insane. Category:Fan-made Category:Very rare species Category:Mythology boiz Category:Tracker bois Category:Boiz that are evil/work for cheese tigers